Not quite A LOVE STORY (SYOC)
by Queen 0f Heartz
Summary: Prince Gideon's father died a few years back so as soon as Gideon marries he will take the crown instead of his uncle who has been so to speak keeping the throne warm until he was old enough to rule. With the added pressure of increasing violent rebel attacks and 35 girls one of which who will be his future wife lets see how well Gideon holds up.
1. Introduction

**This just another SYOC for a new prince a few generations before Maxon and America so if you want to enter a character just fill out the template below I'm not real strict about it so if you wanna use an actual province go for it if you wanna make one up go for it**

 **The more detail you add the more likely you are to get in!**

* * *

 **Summary:** Prince Gideon's father died a few years back so as soon as Gideon marries he will take the crown instead of his uncle who has been so to speak keeping the throne warm until he was old enough to rule. With the added pressure of increasing violent rebel attacks and 35 girls one of which who will be his future wife lets see how well Gideon holds up.

* * *

This story is about Prince Gideon who is from a few generations before Maxon and America and how his selection goes also how the times were like back then. As I get more charactor submissions I will write more chapters introducing them. When your charactor is entered you have an equal chance of winning as do any of the other girls but if you want a better chance at winning you should put tons of detail into your character and make you character original and weird finally and this is the biggest thing you should follow along with the story as new chapters are updated and leave reviews with good or bad advice and comments. Thank you and good luck!

 _Royal family's personalities:_

 _Princess Amanda (11): cute adorable gossipy_

 _Prince Thomas (Tommy)(13): very eccentric and loves to talk but definitely has his shy moments._

 _Prince Gideon (19): adventurous extremely handsome and strong with really nice abs nice humble and humorous_

 _Full Name:_

 _Nicknames (Optional):_

 _Age (16-20):_

 _Province:_

 _Caste:_

 _Occupation:_

 _Height/Weight/Build:_

 _Eyes:_

 _Other facial features (i.e. Lips nose dimples ect...)_

 _Hair (Color/length/type/preferred style)_

 _Skin Tone:_

 _Overall Appearance/Other District Features:_

 _Face Claim/Celebrity-Look-Alike (optional)_

 _Makeover Changes:_

 _Signature Scent:_

 _Selection Style (clothes, shoes, hair, makeup, colors, fabrics, silhouettes, jewelry, anything you can think of!):_

 _Style before the Selection (Same as above):_

 _Personality (TONS of detail here):_

 _Strengths:_

 _Weaknesses:_

 _Likes/Hobbies/Passions:_

 _Dislikes:_

 _Fears:_

 _Languages Spoken (please be realistic):_

 _Family (Name, Age, Job, Appearance, Personality, Relationship with Character lots of detail):_

 _Pets(optional):_

 _Best friends/Friends:_

 _History/Background:_

 _First date Ideas:_

 _Maids (create three for your character):_

 _How do they treat the other Selected girls:_

 _How do they treat the maids:_

 _Thoughts on the Royal Family (these don't have to be long):_

 _Younger sister (9) Amanda:_

 _Younger brother (4) Tommy:_

 _King Bruce:_

 _Queen Selene:_

 _Prince Gideon_

 _Reason for entering:_

 _Romantic History:_

 _Anything else:_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it please don't be afraid to leave harsh constructive criticism because I love criticism especially if it's honest and helpful!**

 **-A**


	2. Katrina Belle

**This story is starting off really slow so as I get new characters I will write a small blip about their life before they get selected in order to hopefully entice more readers. I apologize ahead of time for the ridiculously short chapters that are soon to come.**

 **Big thanks to my favorite reviewer Artemiz for our very first character Katrina Belle**

* * *

"Eeeeek!" I hear a screech from my little sister, it is well know across all the provinces that Prince Gideon has just turned of age and that the announcements for the upcoming selection will be on tonight's broadcast."Kat hurry up it's starting!" she screams "stop composing that song, you've been working on it all week and The Report is starting!" I heave a big sigh and begrudgingly head into the living room. Inches away from the TV screen is my little sister, Lilac.

Once in a book I got from the local library I read that back in the olden days all flowers had meanings. So when my mom died giving birth to my new baby sister I decided to name her Lilac which means youthful innocence.

A short break comes on and my sister looks up from the TV seemingly surprised to see me standing there lost in thought. I break out of my trance like state when I hear her ask "are you gonna enter?" Of course she already knows the answer to that question.

Ever since my mother died I have wanted to enter the Selection because it was my mothers dying wish that her daughters would have a better life than that of a five. Now don't get me wrong I am not in any way a cast climber and I am not going into this as most other girls are, simply wishing to marry a prince and become queen. Sure it would be nice to marry a prince but I'm most certainly not gonna be one of those girls.

Of course right as I was about to answer her my dad walks into the room. "you girls aren't watching that Report thing are you?" asks my dad, Jacob, "now you know that the royals are full of baloney, you shouldn't be watching that crap!" Now I guess I should tell you that my dad isn't exactly accepting of the royals and if he knew of my plans to enter in The Selection he would have a coronary.

Later that night in our room me and Lila were plotting how to sneak me out of the house so I could enter the application that I keep hidden under my pillow and get my picture taken. "you could pretend to be doing a late night performance for some twos or something?" suggested Lila

That's not a bad idea, maybe we can get James and Sarah to "hire me."

"Perfect" exclaimed Lila "the Hendersons always hire you for their parties they say it's just because your the best harp player in the province but I think that James secretly likes you."

Next week I was all prettied up and ready to go. Father suspected nothing and I was soon in line with hundreds of other girls waiting to get my photo taken. I was exceedingly thankful that we had stores of make- up that we used when performing for upper castes. Soon I had gotten my photo taken and all there was left to do was wait.

* * *

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my story a.k.a. Artemiz. Please leave a review and add a character. The sooner you get your submission in the more that will be written about you character. As of right now all characters that fit the correct description (not 30 years old or a guy) and fill out the entire application will be admitted to my story so please hurry up and add a character I would really appreciate it and love you forever. Don't forget to check out the rest of my stories and Artemiz's page.**

 **Thanks,**

 **-A**


	3. Drusilla LeFrance

**Yay another chapter! I'm sorry that I update so irregularly, sometimes when I'm in a really good mood I'll write a ton of updates and then I won't be seen again for another year so I apologize for that in advance but I guess with this story I'll write whenever I get new character submissions. So anyways on with the story and thank you guest for the submission of Drusilla the mean girl of this story. most of you want to submit applications of the "nice girls" or someone who you want to win but I greatly prefer the odd girls and you will be more likely to stay in for longer if I like writing your character which is more likely with girls who are unique.**

* * *

 **Drusilla LeFrance**

Come on guys were going to be late if you take any longer they are going to close the application room before you girls are done getting ready. That's my fellow models Jennesa and Emmaline, they are the closest things that I have to friends. You see we're models and in the modeling business there are three things that you don't have time for, high fat foods, school, and friends.

"Druuuu" wined Jennesa "I can never get my hair to curl as perfectly as it does when you do it. Will you help me?" I sigh as I begrudgingly walk over to help her. As I'm curling her hair I am considering simply "accidentally" leaving the iron in for too long and burning her hair off because after all she was competition for the crown but I decide against it as I don't want an angry Jen just days before I am sure to be selected to go to the castle and meet the prince.

Once the girls and I have our hair done to perfection we catch a carriage ride over to the local salon. I hate this salon because it is full of sixes, and twos like us shouldn't be forced to be so near such filth. Unfortunately mother insists that in order to better the family image and further my career as a model we have to put out a good image so I put on my best award winning smile and do as my mother always taught me to, "grin and bear it like a true woman should."

We all get our nails painted in bright colors to match our casual yet fancy outfits. My nails are an aqua color with wave designs on them which goes perfectly with my brown beach-y dress and the aqua highlights in my casually windblown hair.

Once we have finished at the salon we finally head over to the registration booth. I laugh as I see all of the peasants of my hometown who are dressed in their work clothes and I even see one dreadful girl, probably an eight, who has several leaves in her hair that I can see from all the way over here.

As I finish scoping out the crowed I see no one even remotely resembling competition for my beauty until I look directly to my left there I see Emmaline. I have known Emma since we were children, we grew up together, went to school together and became models together. Despite how well we know each other I realize she is my competition and right now she looks pretty. Too pretty...

I need to do something to get her out of this competition. The second life moral that my mother taught me was that "if you can't win it then cheat." So with my mothers words in mind I grabbed a handful of dirt, using Jen's gloves mind you, and dump it on her hair making sure to smear it all down the front of her dress.

"Aha" now lets see her get changed and fix her hair with enough time to submit her application before they close. I smiled in triumph as I drop Jen's now filthy glove on the ground and watch my greatest competition run away in tears.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Yes? No? Leave a review good or bad I can take it! Please don't forget to submit an application! you can enter more than one girl if you would like and if you need help with any part of the application process please leave a review or PM me. If you get a chance please check out my other stories they aren't long nor are there very many of them. Thank you so much to all my fabulous readers and thanks again to guest for submitting Drusilla she was fun to write although I felt bad for her friends.**

 **Daily question: Who is your favorite character from Scooby Doo and why?**

 **Thanks so much again!**

 **-A**


	4. Clarissa Smith and Jasmine Hernandez

**OMG! I have people actually reading my story? I am so excited right now! If you guys keep submitting characters this fast then I'm gonna be updating three chapters a day! Not complaining! Okay I'm good now. This is the first story I have ever written and I am just so glad that people actually like it and are submitting characters! Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed especially Katie (guest) for submitting Jasmine and to Guest for submitting Clarissa! If I continue getting submissions this quick then chapters will be getting a lot longer as they will be having more than just one character description but unfortunately they will probably take a little longer to update. Remember to enter soon because the closer I get to having 35 girls the more choosy I will get so make sure you add plenty of detail to your characters. Thanks again so much everyone I love you all! And without further ado I give you Clarissa Smith and Jasmine Hernandez.**

* * *

 **Clarissa Smith**

I hear a tinkling bell sound indicating that my ten minute lunch break is over and I head back down to the factory. I tie up my ridiculously long blonde hair that nearly reaches my knees and begin to work on sowing the hem on the nearly completed purple dress in front of me. I finish the hem and pass it on to my right for Janice to add colorful beaded patterns. Janice and her twin brother Jack have been my best friends ever since I got a job in this factory and sat right next to them in the assembly line.

"Clary?" Janice asks me "I think we should enter the Selection. We could have a better chance in life and I heard that if you even get selected you automatically get to become a three." She looked at me with such hope in her eyes and her face looked so pleading that couldn't help myself.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." I mumbled

After work Jan and I were walking home from the factory when we ran into a man handing out application forms for The Selection. Jan seemed to think it was some sort of good omen or something, personally I think he was just passing by but I let her think it's a sign as we head home to fill out the applications we had just received.

Early the next morning I wake up at an ungodly hour to the sound of Janice banging at the door. "Clarissa Smith! Wake up right this instant! We have to get ready" shouted my best friend, "I heard that they will be taking pictures to go along with our application forms for The Selection and if we get there first we will have the best chance to get get picked because our applications will be on the top of the pile."

I love Jan but sometimes she is a bit naive and superstitious, believing in good and bad omens.

I laugh and take a quick shower before dressing in my nicest outfit and putting on the little bit of makeup that Jan brought over. When I'm ready to go I head into the TV room to find Jan laughing at a children's show on the television. "You look amazing!" I exclaim, "Are you ready to go?"

We come around the corner to the booth where they have just finished setting up the application room and I suddenly feel extremely nervous. "Don't worry Clary you look amazing I'm sure you'll be fine" reassures my best friend.

"This is why I love you Jan, you always know what to say to make me feel better." So with the crushing sensation off my chest I look around to see that amazingly we are the first girls here. I'm sure Jan would say that this is some sort of omen or something.

"Good job Clarissa, we are the first girls here that is an amazing omen!"Jan of course comes in right on cue. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, lets do this thing." I say with determination in my voice and only a tiny quiver." We get through with our pictures and I heave a huge sigh, I am officially a candidate for the Selection.

 **Jasmine Hernandez**

"Alright, class that's the bell please turn in your tests and then you can go." I let out a sigh of relief and begin packing up my stuff. Today is quite possibly the worst day of the year. Test Day. Test day is every teachers worst nightmare, it is a day filled with excuses and complaints.

I head home to start grading the swamp of papers that are piled on my desk. I finish the first tower so I mechanically reach for the next stack of papers but I of course have to knock them to the floor. "Shit" I exclaim and tiredly begin picking up the spilled tests. I'm shuffling the tests back in order when I notice something that doesn't belong. At closer inspection I recognize that the intruder is in fact the story that I began writing a few months ago, before I had to stop due to the lack of funding.

The sight of my long lost story prompts me into a wistful silence thinking of my previous childhood fantasies. I was first inspired to become an author when I read the story "Unlimited" by Susan McKallihan. Unlimited spoke to me greatly telling a tale of forgiveness with the moral to never give up on your dreams and ever since then I have wanted to write a story that would speak to people the way "Unlimited" had to me and to one day change someones life through my writing.

As I'm thinking, I contemplate the idea that my best friend, Camilla, told me earlier in the week.

 **EARLIER THAT WEEK**

"What about that book you were gonna write Jamie?" questions my friend "didn't you want to do more with your life?"

"You know I do Cam, I just can't seem to find the money to actually publish any of my stories." I remark

She seems to be contemplating my response for a moment before she replies, "you could always enter into The Selection."

I laugh, "that's the first joke I have heard you make in a while" I say while still laughing, "Can you imagine? Me? In The Selection?" I break out into another round of loud laughter.

"Yeah I guess your right." she says with resignation in her voice.

 **NOW**

"Hmm maybe she was onto something" I think aloud, "I guess it couldn't hurt to enter, could it?"

Ten minutes later I am handing in my filled out application as I get my picture taken.

* * *

 **Wow another chapter finished and this is my longest one yet because I got to write in two new characters. Review? Thanks again the wonderful people who submitted Jasmine and Clarissa. Did you like it? yes? no? Am I improving at all? Am I getting worse? Please leave a review it doesn't have to be long. Also don't forget to enter your character spots are filling up fast! Thank You and and I love you all!**

 **Daily Question: Team Gale or Team Peeta?**

 **Your loving author,**

 **-A**


	5. Eliza Winston and Gideon Schreave

**OMG! My heart is so full as i'm writing this. There are a few people I would like to thank with all my heart you have truly made my heart happy I appreciate all the wonderful feedback and the character submissions from EileenAbbey who submitted Eliza Winston and R3dH00d for giving me tons of inspiration and without her you probably wouldn't be reading this.** **in case I haven't said it enough times thank you all so much I love you all! Special thanks to my new favorite people Ruby Casablanca and Roses323. Also thank you to Hofund, Canadaorbust, Headless Gummy Bear, New Prussia, Shouta Izukai, HeastiaAbnegation, Green with Awesome, Savannah C. Newhaven and many more, who have been amazing, for all the help and support you have given me you guys made my heart smile and I swear it grew two sizes you guys are amazing and all credit for any improvements in my writing go to these guys 100%. Last thing... the title of this story has been changed just so y'all know, and now without any further ado I give you Eliza Arabelle Winston.**

* * *

Eliza Arabelle Winston

*knock knock*

"come in" I reply

"Umm Ms. Winston I- I was wondering if I cou- could talk to you about the test" stuttered my most shy student Melinda. "It's just that I think t- that question number five was incorrect I- I think that the correct answer was 3x not 5x"

Melinda is easily my favorite student, although don't tell anyone because were not supposed to have favorites, something about student equality or whatever it is that principal crazy is always rambling about at the meetings. Melinda is very smart but unfortunately she is also extremely shy. Maybe I just like her because she reminds me of myself when I was her age.

"P pro- professor uh well um are you ok?" Melinda questioned as she shook me out of my thoughts.

"I'm terribly sorry I got completely sidetracked" I say as I focus back in on my student "what was the question?"

"We-well it's not important it's fine, r-re-really it's no big deal"

"Come on sweetie it's fine you can talk to me I promise I won't bite. Why are you so afraid of me I am here to help you succeed and if you ever have any problems with anything at all you can come to me. You know that you can always talk to me without getting in trouble I promise."

 _One hour later..._

"Sooo Ms. Win- sorry, Eliza, what about that Selection thing do you plan to enter?" questions my new friend.

"not sure" in truth I had considered entering many times but always ended up talking myself out of it. Lately ever since the Selection was announced I haven't felt like myself, I have been subdued and have even gotten comments from my friends asking if anything was up and saying I seemed out of it. Maybe it was time to to change that. "Well... what do you think, Melinda, should I?"

"OMG for sure! The Selection is so romantic! You get to go act like a princess and get swept off your feel by a prince. I so wish I was 16 so I could enter." babbles Melinda "It would be just like this book I read, Ella Enchanted **(A/N sorry couldn't resist! Shout out to my favorite author Gail Carson Levine)** , she goes to a ball and meets a prince and lives happily ever after and I just love it all so much! If I had a change at a happily ever after I would take it, wouldn't you?"

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt" I concede "Yeah yes! Your right! I should enter, because guess what? I can."

 **Gideon Schreave** **(who is my own creation)**

The nerves are getting to me just like dad said. It is two weeks until the Selection officially starts and I am counting down the days while dreading them all the same. In two weeks 36 girls will move in to my house and I will be expected to eliminate all but one. Oh but that one girl, the one I am expected to marry. I feel as though this entire thing is too rushed, my dad dying, Uncle Vincent moving in and taking the throne and soon I will be King, married and having children with one of the 36 girls who are coming here in just two weeks.

"Hey Giddy have you seen Uncle V anywhere I have a question about the Selection part of the report?" asks my little brother Tommy

Tommy has hit his phase where he makes up nicknames for everyone including those of us who have names that don't ave any good accompanying nicknames. Uncle Vincent is Uncle V or sometimes just V, Amanda is Amanda Panda or Ame's but for me he can't seem to decide on a nickname. I have had to suffer through G-Man, G-Money, Eon, and his new favorite one, Giddy.

"Tom, come on quit with the nicknames please and in accordance to the report Uncle is going to fill us in before- hand but I think that we are just going to be doing the standard but at the end there will be a question answer about how we are feeling about the upcoming Selection." I reply

* * *

 **Just a quick excerpt from the castle I will try and slip those in every so often if I get good feedback! Recently I have gotten quite a few character submissions and unfortunately cannot fit them all into one chapter so I am very sorry if your character wasn't in this chapter and you expected her to be. I am trying to go through all the characters in order from when they were submitted so hold tight I will get to you soon enough. Finally, as I am getting more and more character submissions I will begin getting a bit more choosy so if I have a form that is submitted which has very few amounts of information on it I will not accept it. There has been some confusion on what province to choose so I have posted the list of provinces and which ones are taken on my profile, which might take a bit of scrolling to find, but if you would still like to make up a new one go for it.**

 **IMPORTANT! If you have entered a character but she hasn't been added to my profile please pm me or leave a review saying so I got a lot of girls and there is for sure a chance that I could have missed a few so please tell me I would hate to have missed anyone's characters.**

 **-A**


	6. Kachina, Starla, and Cydel

**17 more girls to go! I will try to make this short this time so thank you everyone who reviewed and created girls special thanks to** **Shouta Izukai,** **EileenAbbey** **and** **Roses323 for submitting our three girls for this chapter, Cydel Lynn Spone from Roses323, Starla Joanne Fortson from** **EileenAbbey** **and Kachina Youvella from** **Shouta Izukai.**

* * *

"Kai" shouted my brother, "we have to go now if you want a ride." "Just a minute" I replied as I hastily pull on my white suit jacket and coat my face with concealer to cover up the ugly burn scar that was a result of a fire trick gone wrong, "do you know where my shoes are?"

"Don't know, don't care, Kai, we are going to be late let's grab it and go." called my brother in annoyance, "the Williams aren't gonna be happy if you are late for performing at their party."

"I know, I know" I say as we head into the car and start driving to the Williams household. We get there and I hop out of the car and signal for Axi, my ex boyfriend slash partner to help me grab the stuff. As we are setting up behind the curtains I go and ask Mrs. Williams if she had any preferences for certain tricks her kids would like to see.

"Don't worry about it sweetie" she responds, "i'm sure you will do amazing no matter what you do, you always do a wonderful job. Just remember curtains up in ten minutes be ready by then."

I hurry back behind the stage and run over the game plan with Axi one more time as we both get in position for the first act. The curtains rise and I hear Axi begin the introduction with added flair as he races around the stage making several children in the audience giggle. When I hear my cue I jump in with the fire wand and magic cloth walking around Axi three times with dramatic waves of the fire wand to distract the audience as I make one final flourish of the cloth and Axi disappears.

The crowd bursts into thundering applause and begin calling out recommendations for what we should do next "I wan't more fire" called out several rowdy boys while several girls cried out for other magical disappearing acts.

Several hours later we are finally done and packing up the equipment when comes up to me and asks if I have filled out my selection form yet.

"My adoptive mom won't let me" I explain, "something about me not needing a prince, i'm not really sure but she won't let me anywhere near the entry form"

"Ridiculous! You are old enough to make your own decisions. Wait here, I think I might have an extra form around here somewhere." she exclaims as she hurries from the room. She quickly returns brandishing a paper, "Ah ha! I knew I had an extra one somewhere!"

"I don't even know how to thank you Mrs. Williams, you have made my day"

"Don't give it another thought, now hurry up and get home so you can fill out that form! Oh and Kai darling." she questioned

"Yes?"

"Please call me Patricia." and with those parting words she left the room to get her kids to bed and usher out the last of the guests.

 **Starla Joanne Fortson**

"Jo" I hear my best friend Avie call out for me, "it's time to go we have a performance in an hour."

I laugh to myself as I am climbing out my window and hear my little brother telling Avie to go up to my room and check on me. I was supposed to be doing a concert with Avie for the McKallihans daughter who is turning 16 today but Avie can handle it herself I have far more importing things to do such as going to the beach and working on my tan which in my opinion has been seriously lacking for the last few weeks.

"Hello Starla" called out Mina, the old lady that lives in the house next to us, "where are you off to darling?"

"Getting some soup for brother" I reply keeping up the facade of perfect little girl that everyone thinks I am.

"You are just the sweetest thing" called out Mina or as I call her in my head Ms. Mean-a "well hurry along sweetheart, wouldn't want to keep your family waiting."

Ha! what an idiot, I think as I rush off to the beach.

Four hours later I was rudely shaken awake, from a marvelous dream about a handsome prince who came to rescue me from my nauseating life and horrendous family, by my mother. "Speak of the devil" I grumble under my breath.

"You young lady need to gain some discipline and respect!" screeched my infuriated mother "What were you thinking sneaking off and leaving your friend to perform all by herself! Not to even mention the fright you gave us just disappearing like this. Unfortunately Starla you have left me with no other choice, I am gonna pull a few strings to get you into the Selection maybe then you will finally learn what it means to work for something and to be respectful to the needs of others."

"Mom no! Please! I'll do anything" I pleaded hoping to appeal to her soft heart.

"I'm sorry darling but you have taken it too far this time I don't think I have any other options right now." She stated with an air of finality.

 **Cydel Lynn Spone**

I jump as I hear the library door open thinking its my mother but am pleasantly surprised to see Jack instead. I'm not much of a people person and as a result don't exactly have a ton of friends but the one exception is Jack. I like Jack because he is funny and always trying to get me to be outgoing but he knows not to push me and is really fun to talk to because he reads a lot of the same books that I do.

"Hey Cyd" called Jack "read anything good lately?"

Immediately I began a tirade on the terrible cliffhanger that I had been left with. "It was terrible Jack" I began, "They broke the number one rule! Who kills the main character in a book? It's just wrong! Oh and guess what else? That's not the end of the book! The author continues the story after killing off the main character! I mean who does that?"

Typical Jack, he always knows exactly what to say to get me talking. Books. I am a part time librarian so I guess you could say that I have an excuse to why I read so much but honestly I just plain love books. If I could have anything in the world it would either be the ability to read three books at a time or to own every single book in the world.

"Not a good book then?" asks Jack sarcastically after he is done laughing at me.

I just harrumph in response and turn my back on him to help the young woman at the counter check out her stack of books and I see that she has wonderful taste in books. "Good choices ma'am" I say politely "have you read this one before?" I ask pointing to my favorite book of all times which she happens to be checking out.

The young lady shakes her head no and I have to restrain myself from telling her all about it and probably spoiling the whole thing and instead say, "well I hope you enjoy it it's one of my personal favorites" and wave her out the door flinching at the sound of the door shutting. I used to look up eagerly when I heard the sound of an opening door but now every time I hear it I picture my mother walking through the door.

"Why don't you just leave Cyd" whispered Jack mournfully from behind me, "you shouldn't have to live in fear of your mom."

"I can't and you know it. I don't have any money and it's not like mother dearest is gonna just give me a loan." I reply

"Well you could always try your luck and enter the Selection" Jack suggested cautiously.

"Yeah right" I laughed, "why would anyone want me."

"Maybe your right Cyd but what if your wrong" reasoned Jack "besides there is no harm in trying right? Please just give it a chance you might be surprised."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading please leave a review telling me how it was. Please create a character we still have 17 spots open and now that I have plenty of girls I am gonna start adding more and more girls per chapter leave a review telling me if you like it. Also should i keep waiting for more entry's or should I just leave out a few spots for the girls who will be quickly eliminated. Thank you all!**

 **-A**


	7. Roseanne Lynn Brooks

**_IMPORTANT!_**

 **P** **lease keep reviewing! I'm sorry I'm a terrible person I haven't updated in forever and it's a REALLY short chapter. I just don't feel like anyone actually likes or reads my story so if anyone would be devastated if I discontinued the story let me know otherwise I might just let it go.**

* * *

 **As a reward for reviewing my darling Canadaorbust will get the next character (Roseanne Lynn Brooks)**

 **Roseanne Lynn Brooks**

I look up from my work to see my little brother, Sammy, running towards me crying about some kid named Tod who was making fun of him in school. As soon as he reaches me I quickly envelop him in a big bear hug, subconsciously marveling at the significant height difference between him and my 5 foot tall frame. Its not many people who are shorter than me but my little brother will always be- well- little.

I quickly re focus my attention on Sammy just in time to hear him pout "and he called me manure kid."

I let out a soft sigh and begin re assuring him that its gonna be okay. "And look on the bright side Sammy bear there is only one more week in school until you can come and help me with the farm work. Then we can spend all day together, just the two of us."

Sammy and I spend the rest of the day together pulling up weeds and otherwise getting the fields ready for planting until finally it begins to get dark and we head in to the house to get our paychecks and head home.

"Annie!" I hear as I walk into the house. "Mom agreed that you could stay over please please please say yes."

"Can Sammy stay too?" I question my bestie, Layla, who just so happens to be my boss.

"Of course." she replied "you know I love having Sam over! Hey! I meant to ask. Have you filled out your Selection application yet?"

"L" I retort sighing "you know I have to stay with Sam he's not old enough to be alone. There is no way that I cou-"

I'm cut off as my only other friend, Harrison, walks in. "I'll watch him. Layla and I can take turns, you know we can handle it's not like we haven't watched him before."

"Well I- I suppose I could its not like we couldn't use the money if I do get lucky and if not there is no harm in trying" I reason with myself.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!(My lovelies, Roses323, Love453 (Guest) and Canadaorbust) so big thanks to my wonderful reviewers this chapter goes out to you!**

 **-A**


	8. Venessa Chloe Nemi

**It looks like it pays to review! This will almost certainly be my final chapter and it goes out to the only one who wanted this story to continue and this is her girl. Thank you Love453 for sticking with it and being loyal to the end. And of course my ever faithful Canadaorbust this chapter goes out to you two thank you for all your kind thoughts and support. I wish I could bring myself to continue for you guys but when only two out of like twenty people even bother to read this I just can't. Don't give up all hope I will come back to this someday but for now I just need to take a break. _P_ LEASE READ THIS!**

* * *

 **Venessa Chloe Nemi**

Chloe's head snapped downwards when she hear a soft and pitiful mewling noise. There she saw one of the most pitiful looking kittens she had ever seen and her heart broke for the poor thing. Chloe didn't care that her mother had banned her from bringing home any more animals (she had already rescued five others) this baby kitten was starving and she was absolutely sure that if it didn't get help soon it wouldn't survive much longer on it's own.

 **Later...**

This is Kiki, she is super cuddly and loves to purr. Oh, and this here is Jake, Chloe introduced he is a parrot and likes to repeat my dads jokes so he's not really funny. When Chloe was done introducing all her animals she was rewarded with a small meow from the new kitten. "I'm terribly sorry my little chestnut you must be absolutely starving" cooed Chloe. She held a warm bottle up to the kitten and it soon began sucking gently on the top. Hmm we must get you a name, thought Chloe silently to herself. The name came to her later when she was gently sponging off the new kitten and found that she had a beautiful chestnut colored coat of fur.

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Chloe a little louder than she probably should have, "i'll call you Chestnut"

"Who are you calling a nut?" asked her mom suspiciously as she walked into the room, no doubt alerted by her loud exclamation. "It better not be another one of your strays from off the streets! No this won't do I can't have you bringing in filthy animals off the streets all willy nilly. I'm sorry baby but Hazelnut has to go."

"It's Chestnut mom" countered Chloe as she began to tear up using all the cuteness she could,"and i'm not sending her back into the streets she wouldn't make it on her own without me she would surely die." finished Chloe now full on sobbing.

"Alright, alright" soothed her mom coming over to rub her back gently,"you may keep this one last kitten but I promise if you bring another sick animal into this house I am throwing it right back out. Now you know the drill i'm sure, this kitten is your responsibility. Everything it needs you pay for and provide, do you understand me Venessa?"

"Of course, of course" she cried out throwing her arms around her mother."thank you thank you thank you I will love you eternally!"

 **if you wish to have your character written tell me now otherwise I will probably just skim over that portion of the story and go straight for the castle which should be more fun. Speak now or forever hold your peace.**

 **Your forever loving author,**

 **-A**


	9. Authors note

Hey guys I know it's been a while! Just so you all know this story will now be on temporary long term hiatus until I can find the motivation to keep writing it. I no longer have any inspiration and I feel like none actually had been reading this for the last several chapters. I'm going to leave it up just in case anyone still can find some enjoyment from it but it probably won't be updated for a while.

Thanks!

Queen 0f Heartz


End file.
